Songstress of the Spring and the Bewitching Flower
by GrimGrave
Summary: A co-op with MajorMikePowellIII. In a world where Camilla helped prevent Aqua's kidnapping, things took a different turn. Contains semi-smut but mostly fluff; Rated M just in case for adult themes.


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the games belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything or make money out of writing fiction.

 _A/N: A co-op with MajorMikePowell III (Because he WOULDN'T stop bringing up this pairing.)_

 **Songstress of the Spring and the Bewitching Flower**

Another day just about to come. The sun began to rise, almost about to completely tag in for the day and let the moon take a break after the previous night. Shades of orange and pink marked the transition from night to day, and the light of the dawn covered the two women in the castle in a shroud of warm amber as the light filtered in through the tinted windows of the room in which the two beautiful women in love lay together in a luxurious bed.

One of them, the one on the bottom, was clad in beautiful cerulean robes that matched with her long, cerulean tresses which spread around her head and back like a halo, contrasting against the dark sheets of the bed below her.

A smile adorned her face and she cooed as her partner, a gorgeous, buxom woman of long violet hair, grinned and then, leaned down to seize the blue-haired maiden, Lady Aqua's, lips with hers in a soft, unhurried kiss while intertwining one pair of hands atop the silken sheets of the bed.

"Good morning," the lilac-haired woman greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

A nod. "As always, my nights have been quite serene, Camilla."

The older woman chuckled and pressed her lips against Aqua's noggin. "I'm pleased to hear that; I wouldn't want my darling suffer any more nightmares."

Aqua managed a weak giggle and nuzzled up against Camilla. She was at ease – calm. Safe.

"Camilla," she said, barely above that of a whisper. She squeezed the lilac-haired woman's hand. When no response came, she continued, content. "I love you."

Another chuckle emitted from the princess and she pulled the cerulean-haired girl closer. "I know that, my dear."

"I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

Camilla caressed her on the cheek. Their eyes met, amethyst and chrome, and they shared a smile. "I know that, Aqua. What prompts you to tell me?"

"No reason." She kissed the Revenant Knight – it was tender yet hungry, and was sweet and tangy – and rested her head against ample, malleable mounds, drinking in the scent of wildflowers. "I simply felt expressing it."

Camilla smiled brightly at that and mewled, pleased, while slender fingers played with long cerulean tresses. How long had it been since the two princesses had first bonded?

She could still remember it; the yearly festival their Dark Night Kingdom celebrated every autumn. She had seen the songstress by herself, distancing herself from the others. The quiet woman disliked festival – perhaps it had been that things they had in common that had prompted the wyvern rider to walk up to her?

No. There had been something – something that had lied dormant since many years back, when Camilla, barely a teenager, had helped prevent the kidnapping of her-then little sister.

That day, Camilla had sworn to always protect her sweet Aqua from any and all dangers, and when time came for war to be waged, Camilla and Lady Aqua garnered a bit of a reputation as a fearsome duo in battle that sent chills down the spines of their enemies.

But today? Today was just for them, and the only chills to be felt would be Aqua giving out a soft little gasp and getting gooseflesh on the warm skin of her exposed thigh as Camilla's hands began to get a little more than restless, judging by the way that the fingers that weren't intertwined with Aqua's lifted her white-stocking-clad leg to wrap it around Camilla's waist and the fingers around her calf went back to her thigh, inching dangerously close to her bluenette beloved's behind.

"Oooohhh...oh Camilla…hah~ Heh, ever frisky, aren't you?" Aqua cooed as Camilla's hand gently squeezed her thigh and then, she let off a soft purr as her violet-haired lover's lips moved from her forehead, to her cheek and then to her jaw and side of the neck.

"I simply felt like expressing my love for you," the older woman replied and coyly smiled as she trailed butterfly kisses up to the bluette's lips, gently claiming them in a slow, sensual, oral tango. Their tongues snaked past each other into oral caverns and their kisses became wilder, hungrier.

Aqua carefully pushed Camilla onto her back, never breaking their kiss, and straddled the knight's waist. Fingers buried themselves in velvet tresses, pulling one another closer, before a hand crawled slowly over to cup a small rear through cerulean robes, forcing a muffled squeak out of the girl.

"I b-believe…" Aqua managed as she forced herself away from Camilla. "That two can play that game."

It was quick, but the Revenant Knight swore she saw a mischievous glint in golden eyes before she let out a purr of approval as her lovers cupped milky breasts through a purple nightgown. Thin as it was, small buds stood sweetly at attention and the songstress managed a barely noticeable smirk as fingers toyed with them, much to Camilla's pleasure.

The wyvern rider mewled. "I must be rubbing off on you, Aqua…" Her breath hitched in her throat as the bluette gave one of her nipples a little tweak.

"Yes, you are to blame for this…" the younger girl stated. "So, thank you."

A thin eyebrow arched. "For being naughty?"

"For everything you have done for me." She leant down, her coyness gone as she smiled, eyes amiable, and kissed the woman. "Thank you, my love."

Camilla blinked. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her. There were so many things she could say – _wanted_ to say – but none seemed sufficient enough.

Instead they laid there, basking in each other's arms.

 _Fin_

 **A/N:**

 **Major: Grim, thank you so much~ This means a lot, this opportunity to write together with you for a series that I know you adore and are, well, heh, protective of. : 3**

 **This was a joy to write and I hope you good fellas felt that joy through reading this little fluff piece~ And why Lady Aqua x Camilla? More like, why not~? Magnificent together, aren't they, Grim? ;3**

 **Grim: It was only because you kept "jokingly request" about Aqua and Camilla. Still, it was a short story, and it was quick to write. I'm glad I could squeeze in a FE story before I leave.**

 **Major: Hehe~ Yesh, I know, I know, Grim-kun. And I'm glad for this, too. Thanks again for the opportunity, Grim! Thanks for reading, fellas! Till next the next story, whenever that may be!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
